Gotta Love Berries
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: WARNING: Yuri Lemon! Reba and Janice were on their way home after a short lunch. But then they stopped to pick some berries that they would save for later. During the berry-picking... something happens. And it was the best thing they've ever done.


**_Gotta Love Berries_**

"Don't you just love berries, Reba?" Janice asked her friend. Reba pulled her head away from the bushes and looked to her right at her brown-furred friend. After swallowing what berries were in her mouth she smiled and nodded. Janice giggled at the berry stains on her friend's muzzle and went back to eating the berries the two squirrels were holding for the two girls.

"Forget about it, Humphrey. Kate's an Alpha now. And you're an Omega," they heard someone say behind them. Since Reba and Janice both knew it wasn't being said to them, they just ignored it and continued eating.

There was a slight pause before another voice said, "We're _friends_, okay?"

"Exactly. _Just_ friends. End of story." It was a deeper voice this time.

Another voice spoke up after that. The same as the first one they heard. "You better set your sights over there. Reba and Janice. The veggie-tarians." The two girls ate for a second, a bit surprised that they heard their names. Then they turned their heads to look behind them when the wolf said the last part. They saw Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch looking at them. The two girls didn't know what else to do. So they just smiled the biggest smile they could manage, unaware of the berry stains still on their muzzles.

Humphrey laughed a bit as he turned away. "Okay."

Reba and Janice were a bit relieved when the rest of the wolves turned away from them. The two girls looked at each other for a moment. Then back to the squirrels holding the berries. Both of them didn't feel as hungry now. The squirrels pushed the berries up an inch, offering them to the wolves. Reba smiled down at them. "Thanks for the berries, boys. But i'm a bit too full to eat any more right now."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks."

The two squirrels nodded in acceptance and scurried off through the bushes.

Reba and Janice giggled with each other. It was still a bit strange for them, having squirrels as friends. But it was nice not knowing only wolves. That was one of the perks of being a vegetarian; more friends. The two friends had been vegetarians for a couple of months now, after getting their first taste of berries. When they got that taste of the berries hanging from the bushes, they decided it would be better to eat those sweet things instead of killing innocent squirrels and bunnies. Those little creatures never did anything wrong.

As the two girls turned to walk away, they still heard the four boys talking by the cliff. "Looks like we're eating caribou tonight boys."

The two girls shook their heads at the statement, a bit disgusted. Reba said, "Y'know... I really wish more wolves would stop killing those poor animals..."

"I know..." Janice said. "But what can we do it about? We're just Omegas."

"Yeah. I know." The two walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the warm air. It was a nice day. Not a lot of clouds. Very bright. Light breeze. It was the warmest it's been for a long time, considering Winter had just ended. The two vegetarians loved Spring's arrival. The two passed another berry bush.

"Hey," Reba said. "What do you say we just pick some berries to save for later?"

"Good idea," Janice agreed. "It'll save us a trip back, too."

Reba stepped up to the bush and start looking through it for any small branches with a lot of berries. They were going to have to carry them by the branches because they had nothing to carry them in. Maybe if they had some sort of concave rock or something... But they wouldn't be able to find one of those. Not nearby anyways. "So..." Reba said, looking for a good branch to take. "What do you think of that Shakey wolf we saw earlier?" She found a good branch and carefully pushed her muzzle into the bush, taking the berries by the twig they were hanging off of. Pulling slightly, she managed to hear the small _snap_ of the twig coming off the bush and she pulled back.

"Eh..." Janice responded. "I think he's cute and all... But I don't know if he'd be the right guy for me. Maybe if he didn't eat caribou, I'd like him a bit more." Reba walked around behind her friend to try finding any berries on that side. Janice reached in to the bush, pulling out another twig holding a few berries and putting it on the ground. "So what do you think of him, Reba?"

"Well... He's okay, I guess. Like you said, maybe if he wasn't a meat-eater..." Reba picked another twig, making it _snap_ from the bush as she pulled it back with a small twist.

"Well, maybe we could get him to try berries sometime, huh?"

Reba started walking back behind her friend to bring her small bundle of berries over to her small pile. "Yeah, maybe," Reba dropped the berries, forgetting they were in her mouth until they fell. They rolled beneath Janice's body. Without thinking, Reba lowered her head to grab the berries, successfully keeping any part of her head from touching Janice. After grabbing the twig back in her teeth, she pulled her head back out, and lifted it up... a bit too early. She hadn't brought her head out far enough before pulling it up and feeling her nose make contact. She heard Janice gasp when her nose touched Janice's vulva. Reba froze from what just happened.

Janice looked back at Reba. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Reba said, dropping the berries again. She wasn't going to reach for them again. "I dropped the berries, and picked them up. My head came back up and my nose... yeah..." she let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, Jan. It was a total accident. I swear."

"No worries," Janice said. "Just try not to let it happen again, all right?" She saw Reba nod in agreement before turning back to the bush to continue looking for berries.

Reba couldn't believe what had just happened. Had her nose really just touched her best friend in that spot? Reba couldn't stop staring at the opening on her best friend, replaying what she had accidentally done. Unconsciously, her head leaned toward the small hole, taking in the scent. Reba didn't realize what she was doing for a moment, until she heard Janice. "Okay, what are you doing now?"

Reba's focus came back, and she realized her nose was almost an inch away from Janice's hole. She could smell the scent on it. Almost... sweet. A nice smell. "N-nothing. It's just... I dropped the berries again, and they're right under you."

"Oh." Janice moved her body to the side, revealing the berries on the ground. "There you go."

"Thanks," Reba said, leaning forward and taking the twig holding the berries in her teeth, making sure she had a good grip on them. She took one last look at Janice's eyes, looking back at her, before she gently placed the berries back on the pile. Janice turned her head back to the bushes. Reba brought her head back towards Janice.

Going back behind Janice to go back to the other side for more berry-picking, she stopped when she saw it again. Janice's tail moved a little to the side, exposing herself to Reba without her even knowing. Reba remembered the smell. Nice and sweet. _What am I thinking...?_ she thought to herself. Reba took a step toward her friend, bringing her nose back to Janice's folds. She just had to smell it again. That's all she'd do. Nothing more. Without thinking, her tongue came out, taking a quick lick up the whole vulva. Why'd she just do that?

Janice shuddered a second at the feeling it sent through her, giving a slight moan that she tried to suppress. Reba liked the taste. It was just as sweet as it smelled... She decided to try it again. Janice felt Reba's tongue a second time, and then a third, continuing on even more after that. Each time her friend's tongue passed over her, it just created more feelings that Janice had never experienced before. Janice couldn't figure out why Reba was doing this to her. And why she wasn't doing anything to stop it. This was her friend!

"R-Reba..." Janice moaned without meaning to. Reba stopped, and looked at Janice. Janice looked back at her. "What are you doing...?"

"Oh... I-I'm sorry. I just—" Janice rolled to her back before Reba could finish her sentence, spreading her legs for Reba. Reba was confused for a moment as to what her friend was doing. Was she wanting her to continue? "Uh... Janice? Are you—"

She caught a glimpse of Janice's wet, glistening hole sitting right in front of her. Janice was patiently waiting for Reba to realize what she wanted. Reba, entranced by the view, took a step toward her; her black nose inches from Janice's opening. Taking in the sweet scent again. Reba continued her licking, finding that her friend was liking it just as much as she enjoyed the taste. Janice opened her legs a bit wider to give Reba better access. Reba let her tongue explore everywhere it went, circling around the outside to tease her friend.

"Oh..." Janice moaned, shuddering at the pleasure her friend was creating.

"You like that?" Reba asked, surprised at her friend's reaction.

"Y-yes..."

Reba pushed her tongue back down before Janice could complain.

Reba turned up the speed on her tongue's movement, just a little bit. Janice felt it, the snake-like tongue slithering on her, dipping inside a few times. _Why are we doing this? _Janice thought to herself. She didn't want to ask it out loud though. It might ruin it if she did. Reba let her tongue lick from the bottom of Janice's organ up to the top, letting her feel it on her whole vulva for a second. Janice felt how rough her friend's tongue was, and it only added to the pleasure she was feeling as he moaned. "You're a little _too_ good at this, Reba," Janice joked.

Reba couldn't help but giggle at that as she continued licking, not even bothering to respond, her own opening getting moist with the excitement of what she was doing. Janice could feel her friend's warm breath on her. Reba decided to give her friend a nice surprise. She continued as she was, until she knew Janice wasn't expecting it. Then she forced her whole tongue inside, circling around fast as she could manage. Janice gasped, shuddering at the intense pleasure it gave her. "Oh!" Janice tried keeping her voice low; a hard thing to do with the sudden increase in pleasure coursing through her. Neither of them could believe what they were doing.

"Oh... yes... Reba, that feels so good..."

Janice had never experienced something like this before. Feeling it for the first time was amazing. And from her best friend? That just made her more excited. It seemed wrong to let her friend be doing this to her, but it just felt too good. She could hear Reba's tongue making slurping noises on her hole. Janice shuddered underneath her friend's tongue, causing the tongue to give her more pleasure. Janice could feel herself getting closer. "I'm... I'm almost there, Reba."

As a natural response to hearing this, Reba's paws went around her friend's legs, resting on her waist to hold her still as she turned up the speed of her tongue's movements. Janice couldn't take it after that. Her body experiencing these feelings for the first time brought her to her climax faster than she had expected. Her body squirmed, trying to get out of Reba's reach. It was too much for her to handle. Janice's head fell back from the intense pleasure coursing through her body.

She happily licked up the tasty liquid greeting her tongue, pleasing Janice even more. "Re— Reba... I can't— I can't take it!"

Janice didn't want her to stop because of the indescribable feelings going through her. But even though she didn't want this to stop, her body did. Reba finally decided to give her a break and stopped the pleasure-torture. She lifted her head and got to her paws, her tail wagging as she smiled at Janice who was still lying on her back, panting. Janice rolled to her stomach, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down from that. Getting up to her paws, she turned around to face her friend.

"Reba... That was... amazing."

Reba's tail started happily swishing left and right again. "Glad you liked it."

"Now it's your turn," Janice said.

Before Reba could do or say anything, Janice jumped at her, sending her dark-brown Omega friend to the ground on her back. Janice stood over her friend, resting her stomach on Reba's. Just the position the two were in was already making Reba wet with excitement. Reba found this situation strange; mostly because they were both girls. And friends at that! It just seemed... weird. But she wasn't going to say anything. Janice licked Reba's cheek as her tail moved down to Reba's opening. The tip of Janice's tail brushing by her folds sent a slight shudder through Reba's body, who acted like it hadn't affected her.

"You ready?" Janice asked her with a lustful tone.

She didn't give Reba a chance to answer before she slowly started her way down, rubbing her stomach against Reba's as she did so. Reba couldn't believe what was happening. This whole thing had started from an accidental touch from her nose. Had she taken this too far? Well, she'd already given Janice an orgasm. She might as well get one back. Right?

Reba looked around, hoping nobody was watching them. It was the middle of the day, so you never know where someone might be. Plus... this wasn't exactly a 'secluded' area. It wasn't that popular either though, since the pack usually stayed away from berries. But still... they couldn't be too careful. Seeing that nobody was around, Reba allowed herself to relax. It still seemed weird for her and Janice, her best friend, to be doing this... but Reba was the one to actually start it... so...

Janice's tongue made its first contact on Reba's folds. It started from the very bottom of her hole and slowly made its way up her entire organ. And with such pressure... She'd had no idea how great it would feel to be licked there... It sent a shiver up her spine that shook her body. "Oh," Reba gasped, surprised at the feelings one single lick could cause her. Heat immediately rushed to her cheeks and something in her mind told her to beg for more. But before she could ask for more... it came.

Her rough tongue took another lick of Reba's hole. This time, she didn't take her tongue off of it though. Instead of lifting her tongue from her friend's vulva, Janice moved it back down in a sort of serpent-like motion and the tip just barely pushed between Reba's folds. "J-Janice... How are you so good at this...?"

"I'm just trying to please you as much as you did for me."

That excited the dark-brown Omega. And as Janice continued with her tongue's movements, getting a good taste of the wet and delicious vulva, all that Reba could do was lay there and enjoy it. No moans were escaping her yet, but as her pussy became more wet, Janice happily continued. Within the second minute of the slow, torturous-like movements, Reba was beginning to let out low, subtle moans of pleasure.

Then it happened... Janice pushed her entire tongue inside of her friend, as far as she could until her muzzle restricted her from pushing inside anymore. That sudden movement was so quick... It caught Reba so off-guard that the pleasure was almost too much for her body to handle. Her eyes widened with pure pleasure and her maw opened wide as she gasped. Reba was about to comment on how good it felt, but then Janice's tongue continued its movements inside of her and those little movements were so amazing... Reba had no way of keeping herself from moaning. The rough texture of Janice's tongue moving around inside her gave Reba an experience of pure bliss.

"Oh... J-Janice..." Reba couldn't stop herself from stuttering. Janice murred at the taste of her friend's sweet-tasting insides. So sweet... So scrumptious... Her tongue pulled back out and she licked in an upwards motion, finally breaking the contact of tongue and vulva. The lack of contact only lasted a half second at the most before Janice spoke up.

"How am I doing, Reba?"

"Y-You're... doing f-fantastic... Please... keep going..." Reba only expected another slow lick from her friend. So when she felt Janice's paws pushing down on her waist, keeping her from moving, Reba was confused. Then Janice started to ferociously lick Reba's wet hole endlessly as fast as she could with her rough tongue and pushing in and out like the motion a male would make... Reba was driven insane with lust and pure pleasure. "H'oh!" she gasped, her claws digging into the dirt underneath her. The extreme pleasure made her want to move away because it was so unbearable. But so amazing at the same time...

Now she knew why Janice was holding her down by the waist. Janice didn't want her to be able to move away from this pleasure. Each lick from Janice caused a gasp and moan of pleasure from Reba. With the speed and roughness of her best friend's tongue on her, Reba's climax was approaching much faster than she expected. Though, the young age of her body might have had something to do with it too. With her young age, she had to be really sensitive.

_She tastes amazing,_ Janice thought as she happily tasted and pleasured Reba.

"H'oh... G-God, Janice, that feels so good!" Reba cried out. Probably a little too loud. But she didn't quite care at the moment. Why would she care about being caught? Even if what they were doing was wrong, Reba still didn't care. She wanted this to continue forever. This never-ending moment of pleasure.

Then her climax reached her. Reba pushed herself up against Janice's greedy mouth as her stomach convulsed with her climax. There was no possible way to blink. The amount of pure ecstasy coursing through Reba's body was forcing her eyes to stay open. And the unbearable pleasure wasn't letting her keep her body still. It wanted Janice to stop because it had been satisfied. But Reba was loving every second of it. She wanted to tell Janice what she was experiencing, but she couldn't even speak. She was just frozen there, speechless, unmoving. This state of bliss wasn't going to end until Janice chose to stop it.

And that didn't seem like it was going to be soon.

Janice could tell from the spasm-like movements Reba was making that she'd been brought to her peak. But she still continued. The pleasure finally became too much for Reba's young and sensitive body to handle. It overwhelmed her.

Then, Janice finally cut her friend some slack. She took away her tongue and Reba immediately dropped flat against the grounding, panting. Her cheeks practically glowing a bright red, though hardly noticeable under her dark-brown fur. Her eyes finally closed for a few seconds before she opened them back up, staring straight at the blue sky and replaying those wonderful events in her mind. She couldn't even so much as move any part of her body. Except for her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Janice..."

She couldn't stop panting. Each pant came every half-second, it seemed.

"I couldn't help myself," Janice stated. "You just... tasted too good for me to want to stop."

"I'm g-glad you didn't s-stop," Reba said. Her head turned. Not because she willed it to, but because gravity took it over. She was looking at Janice in the eyes now. So... Janice had moved up beside her. "Glad you didn't stop..." She repeated. "So... amazing..."

"I agree," Janice said with a smile. "And you know what...? I... kind of want to do it again."

Reba managed a smile. A weak smile, at that, but a smile nonetheless. "Anytime you want, I'm up for it. E-Except for now..." Her chest moved up and down with each pant, her heartbeat still racing from all of the feelings she'd just experienced. "I can't even move right now..."

Janice chuckled. Then there was silence between them. Reba's eyes closed. But Janice could still tell that she hadn't gone to sleep. Her breathing would have at least slowed down a little. "And... to think this started by picking berries..." Janice pointed out.

Reba couldn't help but laugh at this. She responded, "Gotta love berries."


End file.
